Cake Face
by MythologyGeekFreakMagicStar
Summary: It's Sanji's birthday and our beloved swordsman decides to give a gift for him. Happy birthday Sanji!


**It's Sanji's birthday! Yaay! I got the idea from shaetil, thanks for helping me out dear. Thank to you I was able to give Sanji a birthday present^^**

Sanji was happy this morning.

He had woken up with a magnificent scent of vanilla and chocolate and when he went to the galley to see what it was he was happily surprised to see that his crew had gathered up there as the idiotic swordsman was holding a chocolate cake that wrote "_Happy Birthday Sanji" _on it.

Sanji had chuckled when he realized that the swordsman, who was also wearing a blue birthday hat on his head, was avoiding eye contact with him as a light blush covered his cheeks. At that time Sanji had wondered how much Nami-swan had threatened him to do such a cute thing like holding a cake for him. He shrugged the thought away, he could think about something so insignificant later.

"Here Sanji this is yours!" Chopper had exclaimed as he gave Sanji a green birthday hat.

Sanji had took it and gave it a puzzled look wondering if the marimo had something to do with this but he didn't complain as he put the green hat on and gave the swordsman a playful wink making the marimo blush even a darker red.

After that the day went smoothly.

There were no marines no stupid pirates and no shitty bounty hunters claiming to take their head. It was the calmest day Sanji had ever witnessed on the Thousand Sunny. The only problem was that his beloved Nami-san and Robin-chan had banned him or entering the kitchen since they wanted to cook something for him as a change.

Sanji didn't want to bad mouth his ladies but he was keeping his expectations expectably low for anything that they were going to cook.

And with a blink of an eye the sun had already set and they had gathered along the table with a giant chocolate cake in the middle of it. The marimo was sitting on his left as Nami-swan was on his right.

"Common Zoro!" Luffy whined who was sitting across Sanji. "Just do what you were going to do so we can eat cake already!"

Sanji had raised an eyebrow to that and turned towards the marimo who was gritting his teeth with annoyance.

"Luffy," he growled. "It was supposed to be a damn stupid surprise..."

"It still is a surprise! I didn't say what it was." Luffy replied sticking his tongue out.

When Sanji realized that the shitty swordsman was just about to snap he had come in between knowing that when the captain and first mate started to fight it took too much shitty time.

"What surprise marimo?" he asked genuinely wondering about what was the surprise was. With that Luffy had grinned to him he opened his ridiculously huge mouth getting himself ready to reveal the surprise.

"Don't you dare!" the marimo yelled out and Luffy quickly closed his mouth as he snickered. Then the swordsman sighed. "Fine I'll do it."

Sanji didn't really understand that moment and he surely didn't understand why the crew gave each other worried glances.

But now he knew.

_Happy Birthday to You_

Damn it.

_Happy birthday to you_

Damn it all.

_Happy birthday, idiot curly!_

Sanji gritted his teeth as the stupid idiotic shitty moron who was too freaking loud, continued to sing him happy birthday. Sanji couldn't believe his ears, how could such a horrendous voice even exist! They had a shitty musician on the ship why wasn't he singing! How could that damn bones let such an off-key marimo sing! Especially on his birthday!

Now he understood why the crew –except for their moron captain- looked at each other with utter horror.

_Happy birthday to you_

Sanji couldn't take it anymore. "Shit! Stop, STOP MARIMO!" he clapped his hands over his ear in a futile attempt to block the heinous noise. When Zoro stopped he took a deep breath in glad that the damn song was over and he swore that he could hear the rest of the crew sighing with relief.

But suddenly Sanji's relief turned in to a stomach flip flop when he saw the marimo's face glaring at him. Maybe Sanji had overreacted? Oh shit was the marimo mad at him? He couldn't be mad at him as his birthday! That was just mean!

He watched as Zoro's face turned read with probably both anger and embarrassment and gritted his teeth dangerously hard.

"You, you UNAPPRECIATIVE BASTARD!" and with that Zoro shoved the blonde's head down into the chocolate cake before stalking away with a sullen expression. Sanji could feel the cake everywhere; it was in his nostrils, mouth and ears! Just how big have they made that cake!?

He could also taste it, it wasn't too bad. It was slightly burnt and maybe needed a little more sugar. But before he could take his head out of the cake he felt a tongue licking on his face, wiping it clean. He heard Luffy's laugh.

"The cake is good!" he said his voice muffled with the cake stuffed in his cheeks.

Sanji took his head out of the now chocolate mess; at least he could count on Luffy to eat everything so no food was wasted. He gratefully accepted the towel Usopp handed him and wiped his face off. There was a stunned silence in the galley, he turned at Brook and sighed.

"How long?" he asked with a frown on his face.

"For about two weeks." The skeleton replied with a sad voice.

Sanji sighed and scratched his head that was still sticky but he could deal with that later. It was just like the marimo to be considerate in the most ridiculous ways and he had been a jerk to him. He should've realized before that the marimo was practicing with Brook to sing on his birthday and it wasn't the marimo's fault that he had a horrible _horrible _voice.

He walked towards the cabinet and took a bottle of sake and stumbled out the door mumbling the crew some apologizes that he would be back soon.

Sanji found the marimo sulking at the end of the sunny as he was staring at the distance. Sanji was just about to say something the swordsman acted before him.

"I thought you liked romantic shit like that."

Sanji felt even worse when he realized how hurt the marimo sounded. He quickly walked towards Zoro and stood next to him, staring at the horizon as well. He gave out a chuckle.

"I do." He replied with a gentle voice. "Thank you."

"You don't believe that," Zoro snorted. "You're just saying that because you feel like crap."

Sanji gave out a laugh and snuggled closer to Zoro and when the marimo didn't make a move to get away from him, he put his arm around the swordsman's waist.

"If I really didn't think so," he began with a husky voice. "Would I bring you this?" then he lifted the bottle up and watched as the marimo smiled like a child on Christmas. He ripped his eyes from the horizon and glanced at Sanji with a huge smile on his face.

"Did you really like it?" he asked expectantly.

Sanji laughed. "I liked the effort you put in it, but don't sing again."

This time Zoro fully turned towards him and hugged the cook almost making him fall.

"Careful marimo." He warned but frankly he didn't care that much. Zoro continued to hug him, burying his head in between the cooks shoulder and neck, Sanji scratched his head like he would do with a cat. The marimo looked so comfortable he was surprised that the marimo haven't started purring.

Finally when the marimo lifted his head, he leaned over kissing the cook fully on the lips. Sanji's pulse quickened and moaned in to the kiss when Zoro darted his tongue out as Sanji eagerly opened his lips, letting the marimo fully taste him.

When they broke the kiss Zoro wrinkled his face with disgust.

"I see that you tasted the cake." Sanji mused enjoying the marimo's state.

"Shut up," Zoro mumbled as he brushed his lips against Sanji's swollen ones.

"Happy birthday shitty cook."

**I wonder what they did next :P **

**Sorry for grammar mistakes and HAPPY BİRTHDAY MY FAVORİTE SHİTTY PERVERTED ADORABLE COOK! **


End file.
